Fly Me To The Moon
by IntroToLit
Summary: AU Crack/Smut Fic where college couple Sam and Addison board the wrong plane and consequently join the North Dakota Chapter of the Mile High Club


"Shush!" Addison hisses. Her attempt at sternness is severely impaired by her giggling and the turbulence. They're such a cliché right now but she's loving it. Loving the fact that the only thing that's keeping her hangover from blossoming into full-blown nausea is the gin and tonic she just downed, snatching it out of the flight attendant's hand before the poor woman had even dropped the lime in. Sam had been no help, resting his head against the window, one hand pressed to his temple, mumbling furiously at himself and at her and the world.

"My mom is gonna kill me," he had groaned, fleetingly reminding Addison of one of the perks of having absent, wealthy parents. Another perk? A separate bank account with enough money in it to buy two first class, red eye tickets back to the east coast. Really, she had pointed out, there's nothing for Sam to be so concerned about. At least they didn't accidentally get on an international flight. It's just North Dakota, and at least now they're on the right flight (probably).

He hadn't found these arguments too convincing.

"Admit you had a fun night."

"I don't _remember _the night!"

Well, anyway, Addison had felt partially responsible because she was the one who had pressured him into forgoing his usual habit of going to sleep at some point during the night, and even if he'd thank her once he got his memory back (because it really was a fun night), right now he was cranky. And cranky Sam does not an enjoyable plane ride partner make, so once the lights were switched off and the staff's gaze was diverted, she quickly unlocked his seatbelt (making sure her hands slipped off the metal onto his jeans enough times to capture his attention) and whispered in his ear to follow her in five minutes.

The plane jolts a little, forcing Sam to press her harder into the bathroom wall, her hand already dipped into his briefs, unabashedly stroking him to hardness.

"The one problem with never going to bed," Sam whispers in between groans, his hands sliding up her skirt and cupping her ass, "is never having an opportunity to do this."

"So glad we could fit it in," Addison murmurs back, removing her hand just long enough to yank her sweater over her head and discard it on the floor. Sam undoes the front clasp of her bra and kisses her hard, cupping her breasts all too quickly, before sliding down to his knees and bringing her underwear down with him.

She's about to object, point out that time is a factor here, especially in first class where you're checked on every ten minutes, so maybe they should forget the foreplay and just go for it, but then Sam hikes one of her legs around his shoulder and forcefully thrusts his tongue inside her.

Addison clamps her hand on her mouth to muffle the cry that instantly burst from lips and keeps the other hand against the wall to steady herself, which is not an easy task because Sam's running his tongue up and down her slit, in and out, and moving up to suck on her clit and closing his teeth down just hard enough to make Addison's breath become ragged and her chest heave in anticipation of impending climax.

Sam's fingers have joined his mouth, three of them working his way into her, stretching her to a painfully exquisite ache. This time thing, this sexy sneaking around thing, is making them both more hurried and desperate and dirty, and she completely loves it, especially when Sam adds a fourth finger, somehow, God knows how, deeper than the others have been and rubs his tongue furiously around her clit until she explodes. Her teeth dig into her knuckles as she shoves her fist against her mouth to keep from screaming his name.

Her mind is still spinning but her body is on autopilot. Addison yanks him up to her, pulling off his shirt in the process (maybe not necessary, but at the same time incredibly necessary since she knows what he looks like shirtless). He's harder than he was before going down on her and more than ready to push inside and she's more than willing to let him, so she kicks her underwear off her heel and braces herself on his muscular shoulders as he lifts her up and against the wall. Addison reaches down to give him one more stroke before guiding him into her, Sam speeding up the process by suddenly pushing his pelvis hard against hers, shockingly, deliciously.

She's meeting his thrusts with her hips, sinking further down on him and clenching tight, and fuck, she never realized how hard it was to stay quiet before. Addison compromises by grasping his neck and pulling his lips to her, and their teeth are clashing and tongues dueling and their whispers get dirtier the lower their voices fall.

Addison feels like she's completely lost her mind, entered a world where nothing matters but Sam pounding into her, Sam teasing her nipples and biting her neck and running his hands from her ass to her waist and her abdomen, back to her thighs and pushing her up more on the wall so he can thrust higher and deeper. She lets her head bang back against the wall and her murmurs have turned into nothing but a deep stream of the filthiest requests she never realized she wanted, and he's keeping up with them beautifully.

Her hands slips down his neck to keep his hot mouth from ever leaving her breast, and one of his hands is gently sneaking into her ass cheeks and working a digit into her tightest hole. She moans into his ear, adjusting to the new sensation, the new feeling of being filled, but allowing him to push in further and harder. He's alternating the thrusts of his cock with the thrusts of his finger, and she's giving up on trying to figure out what shock of pleasure is coming from where, what urge in her body is asking for what, and is just allowing him to take her and fuck her until finally Addison lets go completely, every muscles in her body spasming out of control. She bites down on his shoulder to keep from scaring the pilot with her screams, as Sam lets go with her, pining her to the wall as he falls into release, bring his hand up to wrap in her hair as he sighs her name and she tastes his blood on her lips.

"Oh," Addison says softly, running a finger over her teeth marks, as Sam pants into her neck and attempts to get his breath back. "Sorry, did that hurt?"

"Hell no," he promises, giving her one last lingering kiss before hiking his pants back up. "You think once we open this door we'll be totally busted?"

"No clue." Her head is still spinning and her thighs are killing her, but her hangover's gone and she what she really wants is another round, but that would probably be pushing their luck. "Here, I'll go out first. They know me, so if we are busted, hopefully they won't give me too much grief." She straightens out her clothes, hands still trembling as they fiddle with the buttons, Sam helpfully locating her panties for her. Then she slips out the door into the darkened plane. No one in the rows nearest to them gives her any angry looks, and no one stops her on the way back to her seat so Addison's pretty sure they lucked out.

Pretty sure, until Sam's safely buckled back in next to her, grabbing her hand under the warmth of their shard blanket. Because then the flight attendant appears again, with a fresh drink, a pointed look, and a "Just be sure to let us know if there's anything we can do to make this flight more pleasurable, _Miss Montgomery_."

"Well, at least now both of our mom's are going to kill us," Addison grips, cheeks flaming as she buries her face into his neck, and curls up close.

Sam kisses the top of her head. "Worth it."


End file.
